New Legends: Kanto
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: Three 10 year olds, children of Red, Blue, and Green, travel the Kanto region in hopes of becoming the best. After they explore the Kanto region they will discover the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and then Unova so stay alert!
1. The Legend Begins

Ch. 1: The Legend Begins

Red walked into his son's room to find Rojo drawing a picture of a Charizard, which Red knew his son had always wanted.

Today was a very important for Rojo, today was his tenth birthday. This was the day that he could finally get his Trainer Card and finally start his very own Pokémon Journey around the Kanto Region, like his father had once did.

"Well, you're up early!" Red smiled as he rustled through his son's red brownish hair. He had known that his son was the one to wake up late on regular mornings.

"Dad, I didn't even sleep last night! I was getting ready for today. I packed the new clothes that Mom bought me yesterday and I got some Potions in my medicine pouch!" The boy laughed as he was ready for his adventure.

Red laughed as he saw the determination in his son's light brown eyes. "Well, Professor Oak doesn't start giving out Pokémon till noon and we have 4 hours to spare, I think its time to fulfill that promise I made to you when you were 7." He said to his son.

Three years ago, when Rojo had turned 7, his father had sworn to catch him a Fighting-Type Pokémon for his tenth birthday, which was today. Red has never broken a promise and won't start today.

Rojo heard his father's words and rose from his bed quicker than the blink of an eye and got dressed in his favorite traveling clothes that his mother had washed for him last night. He was anxious to see which Pokémon his dad would catch for him.

After Rojo got dressed he tiptoed out of the house since his mother was fast asleep. His father had summoned an Alakazam and was waiting for his son to come outside.

"Alakazam, teleport us to the entrance of Victory Road!" Red commanded the Psi Pokémon. "KAZAM!" Red's Alakazam cried as it, along with Rojo and Red, teleported to the entrance to the dark, creepy Victory Road.

"Thank you Alakazam!" Red said as he returned the Psi Pokémon. Now he along with his son was ready to explore the caverns of Victory Road.

As the father and son tried to walk into Victory Road, a police officer with long, blue hair stopped them. "Champion Red, I'm sorry but not even you can enter Victory Road while its being repaired from the damage done 12 years ago by your roughhousing!" She said as she blocked the entrance.

"Officer Jenny I'm sorry but, Venusaur use Sleep Powder." Red said as he summoned the Seed Pokémon.

Venusaur unleashed some white dust from the flower on its back. The dust went into Officer Jenny's nose and the police officer yawned as she fell on the floor and suddenly she was fast asleep.

Red just returned his Venusaur and grabbed his son as they ran into Victory Road. The duo saw tons of Pokémon like Onix, Graveler, and Sandshrew but they couldn't find any Fighting-Types.

After about an hour of looking Red finally found a powerful Fighting-Type Pokémon. He was staring at a Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon.

"Okay, Snorlax use Body Slam and then follow up with a Mega Punch!" Red smiled as he summoned the Sleeping Pokémon, Snorlax. The huge Pokémon walked towards Hitmonlee and tried to fall down on it, but the Hitmonlee tried to push it up by using Strength.

Eventually Snorlax crushed Hitmonlee and the Kicking Pokémon was paralyzed. "SNOR!" Snorlax yawned as it pulled its fist back. Snorlax's fist glowed white as it swung it towards the Kicking Pokémon. Hitmonlee gasped as it was hit by a powerful punch and fell to the ground, defeated.

Red smirked as he got out a Great Ball and threw it at the fainted Pokémon. The blue ball squirmed for about 8 seconds before it snapped close.

Rojo ran up and grabbed the Great Ball before hugging his father. "Thanks dad!" He laughed as Red summoned his Aerodactyl to fly them back home.

When the two arrived back home Rojo immediately ran upstairs and checked his clock. It was 12:00 and he was running late to receive his Starter Pokémon.

Rojo grabbed his backpack and saw a box on his desk that his mother had left there before she went to work. He opened the box to find a red and black PokéGear. He slipped it on and thanked his mother in his head.

The boy rushed out of the house and ran next door to find his two best friends, Azul and Leaf, children of Blue and Green respectively. They both had just received their Starter Pokémon already. Azul had a Squirtle and Leaf had a Bulbasaur.

"Yes, Charmander is still available!" Rojo smiled as he tried to run only to be stopped by Azul.

"Rojo, I already picked the best Pokémon. You're late just like my father told me your dad was! Like father, like son I guess. Well I think the three of us are rivals now... smell ya later!" Azul said as he walked off.

"Rojo, I see you got a PokéGear also. Here's Azul's number and here's mine! Bye," Leaf smiled as she put both of the numbers in Rojo's PokéGear before leaving.

Rojo walked into Professor Oak's lab and saw the Pokémon Professor waiting for him. Professor Oak sighed as he finally came. "So, you've decided to show up." He said as he approached the young boy.

"Yeah, my father and I lost track of the time as we were handling some business, so... WHERE'S CHARMANDER?" Rojo asked the professor as he looked all over the place.

"Okay, if you're ready for this responsibility, here is Charmander's pokéball." The professor smiled as he gave Rojo the Pokéball of Charmander.

Rojo immediately summoned the Pokémon and hugged it, which made the Pokémon aware of who its new trainer was. Rojo and Charmander were getting along quicker than Oak had expected.

"Rojo, here is your Kanto Map, Pokédex, Trainer Card, and 5 pokéballs to catch Pokémon with." Professor Oak said as he gave Rojo the items he needed for his adventure.

The boy stuffed all his new items in his bag, but put Charmander's Pokéball along with Hitmonlee's Pokéball on his belt. He then thanked Professor Oak as he walked onto Route 1.

* * *

**On the next chapter Rojo tries to catch a pokémon on Route 1 and meets up with one of his friends/rivals and battles them!**

* * *

**Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

Charmander (Level 5): Scratch, Growl

Hitmonlee (Level 13): Revenge, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick

At Oak's:

N/A


	2. Rojo's Route Run

Ch. 2: Rojo's Route Run!

I will now start doing the Pokémon in Rojo's Party at the beginning, just in case his team changes!

* * *

**Previously: Rojo, along with Azul and Leaf receive their starter pokémon! Also Rojo receives a Hitmonlee from his father!**

* * *

**Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

Charmander (Level 5): Scratch, Growl

Hitmonlee (Level 13): Revenge, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

Rojo walked away from his house in Pallet Town and into Route 1. He had been on this route only once when he was a young child and had gotten attacked by a wild Rattata.

The boy had both of his pokéballs on his belt and he was ready for any Pokémon that would challenge him.

Suddenly a boy wearing a sunhat walked up to Rojo. He held a butterfly net that had his one Pokéball in it. "So, you're new around here? All you need to know is that if you catch a trainer's eye sight you have to battle them, unless you are willing to bribe them." He said as he pulled the Pokéball out of his net.

"So, do you want to battle me?" Rojo asked the Bug Catcher. He was ready for his first ever Trainer Battle. He got his Charmander's Pokéball out, just in case the Bug Catcher wanted to battle.

"Yeah, and you can call me David!" Bug Catcher David answered Rojo. He then threw a Pokéball into the air, releasing the Worm Pokémon, Caterpie.

Rojo got out his Pokédex and scanned the Caterpie. The Pokédex said, "**_Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie grows by repeatedly shedding its skin and it survives by releasing a horrible stench from its antennae. It is a Bug-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 5._**"

"Okay, Charmander!" Rojo smiled as he released the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander faced Caterpie and Bug Catcher David sighed since he seemed pretty sure that Charmander would win this battle. "Use Growl!" Rojo smiled.

Charmander followed its trainer's orders and growled at Caterpie. "CHAR!" It growled as it lowered Caterpie's attack. "Now use Scratch,"

Charmander followed up the Growl with a strong Scratch to Caterpie's antennae. The Worm Pokémon was ready to attack the Lizard Pokémon now.

"Caterpie use String Shot to trap that Charmander and then Bug Bite." Bug Catcher David announced.

Caterpie trapped Charmander in a strong silk covering and then pounced on it and attacked with Bug Bite.

Rojo seemed impressed with his opponent. "Okay, Charmander hit Caterpie with Multiple Scratches!" He said as he was prepared to win this battle.

Charmander ran up to Caterpie and started hitting it with a barrage of swipes from its sharp, dangerous claws. Caterpie was hit about 25 times and then David couldn't watch his pokémon be beaten.

"I surrender!" He said as he ran onto the battlefield and grabbed his Caterpie. He didn't want the Worm Pokémon to suffer anymore. Rojo saw what he had done and walked up to the two.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to be so brutal... here use this on Caterpie, it'll heal it to its proper health." Rojo said as he grabbed a Potion out of his backpack and handed it to David before trying to walk off.

David had pulled Rojo back to the ground. "Wait! You forgot your prize money, here's 245 Pokédollars. Thank you for the Potion also... let me register myself in your PokéGear, you know just in case I want a rematch one day." He said as he gave Rojo some of his money and entered his number in the red and black PokéGear on Rojo's wrist.

Rojo seemed confused that every one had been registering themselves in HIS PokéGear without even bothering to ask. He already had the numbers of his father, his best friends, and now some guy that he had just battled.

Rojo walked away from the Bug Catcher and into some of the tall grass, since he remembered when his father told him that wild Pokémon would most likely be found in tall grass.

After about a minute of walking Rojo saw a small Pokémon dashing through the grass. It had purple fur and fast feet since it zoomed around Rojo pretty fast.

Rojo got out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. The Pokédex said, "**_Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Rattata gnaw on things in order to get their teeth stronger. Don't let its small size fool you! It is a Normal-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 3._**"

"So, you're a Normal-Type... Hitmonlee come out," Rojo said as he released the first Pokémon he had obtained. He knew that Fighting-Type Pokémon had the advantage over Normal-Types.

Hitmonlee came out of its pokéball and it was still angry that it was caught easily by Red. It saw that it was to battle and hit the Rattata with a Double Kick attack.

"Hey, I didn't command you to do anything! Now use Jump Kick," Rojo said, much to Hitmonlee's anger. The Kicking Pokémon turned around and stared angrily at Rojo before coming at him with a Jump Kick attack, which Rojo barely dodged.

Hitmonlee was trying to destroy Rojo and his trainer didn't know why. "Return!" Rojo said as he returned the rampaging Pokémon. As Rojo was about to send out his Charmander he saw that the wild Rattata had escaped already.

Rojo immediately called his father and told him what had just happened. His father seem impressed with the subject and answered his son.

"Well, it seems that Hitmonlee either doesn't like you, or thinks you aren't worthy of being its trainer. You should comfy up to it and try to hurry up and win the Boulder Badge from Pewter City, and then it will probably respect you. So, try to keep it happy and hurry up to Pewter City and beat Brock!" Red responded to his son before hanging up the PokéGear.

Rojo sighed as he looked at Hitmonlee's Pokéball that he held in his hand. He felt like he was a bad trainer since one of his own Pokémon to not respect him yet. "I swear that I will get you to respect me,"

Rojo didn't feel like battling any wild pokémon and just ignored anything that came up to him. He had even saw a Pidgeotto that he could catch but was just too ashamed to catch it.

The trainer walked out of Route 1 and into Viridian City where he saw tons of buildings. He saw a Pokémart, a Pokémon Center, and surprisingly... his friend Azul. Azul was just playing around with his Squirtle and a Pokémon he had probably just caught on Route 1, a Rattata.

Rojo was shocked to see that Azul had caught a Pokémon while traveling through Route 1. He walked up to his pal and just said hey.

"Hey Rojo! I see you're doing well! Tell me this though, how many Pokémon do you currently have in your party?" Azul asked his pal and he returned both of his Pokémon.

"Oh, I have 2 Pokémon with me right now," Rojo said as his friend nodded his head. "And those two are?"

"Oh I have a Hitmonlee and my Charmander," Rojo answered. Azul seemed impressed with Rojo's Pokémon and just smiled but then realized that Rojo had said he had a Hitmonlee.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CATCH A WILD HITMONLEE ON ROUTE 1?!" He asked his friend repeatedly. "Um, I didn't get this on Route 1, because my dad gave it to me this morning..." Rojo said.

Azul seemed both jealous and proud of his pal, Rojo. He had always wanted a strong Fighting-Type like Hitmonlee and now his rival had one. Azul thought about something for a while and then yelled out an idea that Rojo thought was pretty good.

"Hey Rojo, how about we have our first rival battle? We each can use both of our Pokémon." He said as he got out both of his Pokéballs. Rojo nodded in agreement to his friend. He then grabbed the Great Ball that Hitmonlee was in.

"Go Hitmonlee!" "Go Rattata!" The two trainers yelled in union as they threw their Pokéballs into the air.

* * *

**Ha, I left a cliffhanger there! SO yep, Hitmonlee doesn't respect his trainer yet but will he obey his trainer for one battle or will Rojo's Charmander be forced to battle both of Azul's Pokémon?**

* * *

**On the next chapter: Azul and Rojo battle in their first rival battle! Also, something you would never think of will happen.**


	3. Rojo VS Azul! Battle One!

Ch. 3: Rojo VS Azul! Battle One!

** I now present Chapter Three of New Legends: Kanto! Read and Review! I need my reviews in order to continue and tell other people bout this story!**

* * *

** ATTENTION TO ALL READERS: LATER ON I WILL START NEEDING OC CHARACTERS FOR WHEN I START USING THEM. OKAY? SO IN THE REVIEWS LIST YOUR CHARACTER'S NAME, PARTY POKÉMON, PERSONALITY, HOW THEY LOOK, AND OTHER STUFF ABOUT THEM. AND I MAY CHOOSE THEM!**

* * *

**Previously: Rojo walked through Route 1 and encountered a Bug Catcher and a Wild Rattata. When battling Rattata, Rojo learns that his Hitmonlee doesn't respect or obeys him.**

* * *

**Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

Charmander (Level 6): Scratch, Growl

Hitmonlee (Level 13): Revenge, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

Rojo and Azul stared at one another, ready to face one another in battle. Rojo had his Hitmonlee out, and Azul had his brand new Rattata out for the battle.

Hitmonlee glared at Rattata and then looked back at its trainer in an angry way. It didn't know why Rojo had released it for battle.

"Hitmonlee, please just listen to me for this one battle, I can't lose to Azul on our first battle." Rojo sighed as his Hitmonlee started to yawn in disbelief.

Hitmonlee shrugged its shoulders and prepared an attack to use on Rattata. The Kicking Pokémon charged towards Rattata and kicked it with both of its quick, but powerful feet.

"Whoa, that was a Double Kick attack, Rattata use Quick Attack!" Azul smirked as his Rattata got ready to attack the Kicking Pokémon. "Brace yourself," Rojo said.

Hitmonlee didn't follow its trainer's commands, but instead dashed towards Rattata with a Jump Kick. Both Pokémon dashed towards one another and each suffered damage from the other's attack, but neither had given up.

"Okay, Hitmonlee use your Rolling Kick." "Hitmonlee knows Rolling Kick?!" Both of the boys said.

Hitmonlee growled at its trainer but followed his command this time. Hitmonlee spun around and kicked Rattata with its feet, pushing it back.

"Rattata put the rest of your strength into one last Tackle!" Azul commanded his Pokémon. "RATA!" Azul's Rattata growled as it started got into a Tackle stance.

"MONLEE!" Hitmonlee said as it charged a powerful Double Kick that would most likely knock Rattata out. When Rattata hopped into the air to knock Hitmonlee down, the Kicking Pokémon hit the Mouse Pokémon with two powerful kicks that knocked it down.

"Rattata, are you okay?" Azul asked his Pokémon. Rattata's eyes had become swirly and it kept saying its name. It had been knocked out by Hitmonlee's Double Kick. Azul took out a Pokéball and returned his Rattata with a smirk. "Now you face my Squirtle! Are you going to change your Pokémon?"

Rojo nodded and returned his Hitmonlee, much to Azul's disappointment. When he had returned his Hitmonlee another Pokéball was thrown into the air, releasing the Lizard Pokémon, Charmander.

"So, I see you actually got a Charmander! Go Squirtle," "Yeah, but Charmander and I will find a way to win, even though we have a type disadvantage." Both boys told one another as both Pokémon were ready to battle.

First, Rojo decided to scan Azul's Squirtle to see what he was up against. The pokédex said, "**_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Squirtle can be quite tricky to see since it hides within its shell a lot. It is a Water-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 7._**"

Both trainers nodded and so did their Pokémon. Both Pokémon had played with one another only hours ago and now they would be battling one another.

"I'll start this round! Charmander use Scratch," Rojo exclaimed as his Charmander scratched Squirtle with great speed. Azul smirked as he had thought of a good plan to defeat Charmander. "Squirtle use your brand new Bubble attack."

Squirtle quickly recovered from Charmander's attack and started spouting out a barrage of bubbles that hit Charmander head on, weakening it. The Water-Type attack had done quite a lot of damage to the Fire-Type Starter Pokémon.

"Man, that Bubble attack is gonna destroy us, Charmander use Growl now to lower Bubble's power." Rojo commanded his Pokémon.

Charmander snarled at Squirtle before roaring with a "CHAR!" The growl had scared Squirtle and lowered its attack.

"You thought that would work? Bubble isn't a Physical attack; it's a Special attack so use Bubble once again!" Azul told his friend as his Squirtle unleashed another Bubble attack.

This time though, Charmander jumped out of the way and breathed out a small flame that hit Squirtle head on. Both, Azul and Rojo were surprised that Charmander had used Ember.

"Whoa, Charmander you used Ember! Use it again for me," Rojo laughed. "Man, Squirtle strike down this Charmander with one last Bubble."

Both of the Pokémon charged their moves and unleashed their attacks at the exact same time. Ember had struck Squirtle with quite a lot of damage and Charmander had been hit hard by the Bubble attack.

Both Pokémon cried and whimpered as they fell to the ground, they both had been severely injured in their battle and now Rojo had been declared victory since his Hitmonlee hadn't fainted.

"Next time, I will win!" Azul said as he tried to run away, only to be stopped by a man with blonde hair, wearing a black uniform. On his uniform was a bright red _R_. "Nice Pokémon you both got there! I have to steal them now." The man said as he snatched Charmander and Squirtle.

Rojo and Azul were shocked that their Pokémon had been robbed so easily by a stranger. "Hitmonlee, we need your help!" Rojo said as he released his Pokémon.

Hitmonlee saw what had happened from its Pokéball and leaped into the air as soon as it was released. It charged a Jump Kick and hit the man with its powerful legs. The man was pushed hard and Squirtle and Charmander went flying through the air as they were knocked out of his hands. Hitmonlee caught the two Pokémon before landing on the ground next to the man, which Azul and Rojo had also surrounded.

"Crap I'm caught, but you can't stop my organization from reassembling. Abra, come and use Teleport you fool!" The man smirked as his Abra teleported itself and its trainer away from the trainers and their Pokémon.

Azul and Rojo didn't understand what had happened and just sighed as they walked towards the Pokémon Center to restore their Pokémon.

* * *

**So, who is the man that stole both Squirtle and Charmander? If you said a Team Rocket Grunt then SCREW YOU! (Nah, just kidding) I know that this chapter kinda sucked but it was slightly rushed, I'm sorry. Stay tune for more. **

**ALSO START REVIEWING AND GIVING ME YOUR OC CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Oh the next chapter: Rojo heads through Viridian Forest and starts getting closer to his Hitmonlee.**


	4. A Bug Catcher's Rematch

**Ch. 4: A Bug Catcher's Rematch**

Previously: Rojo faces Azul in a battle and wins; they then see a glimpse of Team Rocket

* * *

P.S.: I know on the last chapter it said this chapter will focus on Hitmonlee and Rojo bonding buts that's the next chapter!

* * *

**Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

(Male) Charmander (Level 7): Scratch, Growl, Ember

(Male) Hitmonlee (Level 13): Revenge, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

Rojo waited in the Pokémon Center for about 5 minutes while Nurse Joy restored his two Pokémon. He had just won a fierce battle against his rival and was on a roll.

"So, where should I go now?" He asked himself as he grabbed his Pokéballs from Nurse Joy's tray. Nurse Joy had been listening to Rojo for the last 5 minutes and suddenly answered him.

"Sir, you can go through Viridian Forest and you'll be in Pewter City in a day's journey!" She smiled as Rojo put his Pokéballs in his bag. The young trainer felt that the nurse had given him a good plan.

Rojo ran out after thanking Nurse Joy and ran next door to the Pokémart. He had to stock up on Potions and other medicines if he was to explore Viridian Forest he had to be prepared. After he bought about 8 Potions, Rojo went to a local PokéInn and rented a room for the night.

The boy quickly went to sleep, since the sooner he went to sleep the sooner he would be in Viridian Forest.

The next morning Rojo was up at around 8 o'clock and decided that he would start heading into the forest. He put on his clothes and backpack and ran out of Viridian City and into Route 1.

Rojo saw tons of Rattata and Pidgey playing around and battling. He decided that he would save his Pokéballs for Pokémon he found in the forest.

When Rojo entered the forest he saw different Bug-Type Pokémon like Weedle and Caterpie and occasionally a Pikachu. He had known that Viridian Forest was a place where your Pokémon could easily be poisoned so he bought an Antidote.

"This weather is pretty fine; Hitmonlee and Charmander enjoy it with me!" Rojo said as he released both of his Pokémon. He figured that they might've wanted to enjoy some fresh air for a while.

The Lizard Pokémon and Kicking Pokémon exited from their Pokéballs. Charmander was excited and overjoyed that it had been released and started running alongside its trainer. Hitmonlee walked far behind Charmander and Rojo.

Suddenly Rojo spotted a Pokémon that he had never seen before. It was a small, wormlike Pokémon. It had a big, red nose and a sharp needle on its head and also one on its tail.

"What Pokémon is that?" Rojo asked himself as he got out his bright red Pokédex. He pointed it ferociously at the small Pokémon. The Pokédex said, "**_Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. This Pokémon's only defense mechanism is the large needle on its head. It is a Bug- and Poison-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 4._**"

"So, a Weedle? Charmander use Ember!" Rojo said as his Charmander leapt into action. It roared as small flames hit Weedle, weakening it.

The wild Weedle unleashed a slimy but strong string of silk that covered Charmander, leaving it stuck and wide open. It then came dashing towards Charmander while the huge needle on its head glowed. It slashed and stabbed Charmander ferociously.

The Lizard Pokémon whimpered in pain as it used Ember on Weedle, defeating it. The Hairy Bug Pokémon just slithered away, deeper into the forest. Charmander coughed and cried as Rojo ran over to it. "What's the matter?"

"Char!" Charmander cried as its trainer scanned it with his Pokédex, finding out that it was poisoned. "OH NO! I need to use my only Antidote on you... this will only sting a bit." Rojo said as he sprayed his Starter Pokémon with a purple spray bottle. After a minute or so Charmander was back to its cheerful self.

Rojo now was alert about everything around him. He didn't have any of his Antidotes left and couldn't afford to let another of his Pokémon get poisoned.

After a minute of walking Rojo ran into a familiar figure. It was the first trainer he had battled, Bug Catcher David. Rojo walked up to the boy and said hey.

"Yo, Pallet Town dude! I've gotten a lot stronger than last time. My Caterpie evolved into a Metapod and I caught a Weedle which just evolved into Kakuna. Let's battle!" He smiled as he summoned the Cocoon Pokémon, Kakuna.

"Whoa, which Pokémon is that?" Rojo asked David as he got out a Pokédex. **_"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Weedle. This Pokémon hides in leaves and tree branches as it waits for Evolution. It is a Bug- and Poison-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 9."_**

"Hitmonlee, come and fight!" Rojo said as his Hitmonlee walked onto the battlefield. It was still angry at Rojo sometimes but it had kinda softened up to him. It smirked as it made a quick kick to Rojo's leg, which its trainer jumped over.

"I'll go first. Hitmonlee use Rolling Kick!" Rojo said as his Hitmonlee hopped into the air and prepared to spin around and hit Kakuna with a quick barrage of kicks. "Harden!" David smiled.

Kakuna glowed grey as Hitmonlee's attack hit it, causing no damage. Hitmonlee seemed confused and kept using Rolling Kick on Kakuna, only for the Cocoon Pokémon to keep protecting itself with Harden. "Now use String Shot!" David smiled.

Kakuna trapped Hitmonlee's feet in a web and then looked at its trainer with a smirk on its face. "Do it if you can!" David replied as his Kakuna started flashing.

It's shell cracked and where the Kakuna had been, a Beedrill appeared. It had a black and yellow body and two huge needles on its arms. It buzzed, "DRILL!" and then flew towards Hitmonlee and hit it with a powerful Fury Attack.

David seemed impressed and Hitmonlee was angrier than ever. "Now use Jump Kick!" Rojo said desperately as Hitmonlee hit Beedrill with a powerful kick to the face. "Use Poison Sting!" David cried in excitement. The powerful Beedrill hit Hitmonlee with its two venomous stingers and sent it flying.

When Hitmonlee got up it was weakened and it coughed. It's forehead was purple and it had been poisoned by Beedrill's attack. "NO!" Rojo cried as he ran onto the grass. "I'M SORRY BUT... I CAN'T CONTINUE! I HAVE NO MORE ANTIDOTES! I'll call you when I'm ready to battle again!" He said as he returned his Hitmonlee.

Bug Catcher David nodded and walked away, deeper into Viridian Forest. Rojo sighed as he released his Hitmonlee and checked it. "I need to give you first aid. I'll need some Pecha Berries and FAST!"

* * *

**WHOA! Hitmonlee was poisoned and Rojo doesn't have any Antidotes. What will he do and will he finally bond with his Pokémon. AND I THOUGHT WEEDLE PLANNED REVENGE ON THOSE WHO HURT IT. You know too much... DIE!**

* * *

** On the next chapter: Rojo aids Hitmonlee and cares for it... even protecting it from a wild Beedrill's Fury Attack! Also, the Weedle from earlier comes back... stronger than ever. **

**_I STILL NEED MORE OC CHARACTERS! READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR MORE INFO!_**


	5. Poison Bonds Us All!

Ch. 5: Poison Bonds Us Both?!

Previously: Rojo starts his journey through Viridian Forest and has a rematch with Bug Catcher David, during which Hitmonlee is poisoned.

* * *

**Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

(Male) Charmander (Level 8): Scratch, Growl, Ember

(Male) Hitmonlee (Level 13): Revenge, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick [_Poisoned_]

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

Rojo ran as fast as he could with Hitmonlee's Pokéball in his hands. During its last battle against a Beedrill, Hitmonlee had been badly poisoned by a Poison Sting attack.

"I need to call the Professor!" Rojo sighed as he dialed the Professor's number on his PokéGear. After a moment of ringing Professor Oak answered it. "Hello, Professor Oak here!"

Rojo told the Pokémon Professor about what had just happened and Oak let out a shocking decision. "Oh No! You need to give Hitmonlee fresh water and Pecha Berries, which grow in trees around Viridian Forest. Release it from its Pokéball so it can get some fresh air." He responded.

Rojo hung up the PokéGear and then released the Kicking Pokémon. It winced it pain as its poisoning got worse. "Hitmonlee, I know you don't trust me that much but please trust me when I say that I will protect you from further harm and get you some Pecha Berries... even if it means getting hit by a wild Beedrill's attack!" He said as he ran into the forest, leaving Hitmonlee shocked.

"MONLEE?" Hitmonlee cried in confusion. It didn't understand why Rojo was trying to help it after all the times it had disobeyed him. Hitmonlee let out another cry before fainting.

Rojo searched Viridian Forest nonstop. He was determined to find some Pecha Berries so he could cure his Hitmonlee. Rojo rustled through bushes and came face-to-face with a Beedrill.

This Beedrill seemed awfully mad at Rojo and quite familiar. It had a bruise on its forehead just like the Weedle he had battled earlier. Rojo knew that it was the Weedle from before and smirked as he got out Charmander's Pokéball.

First Rojo got out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. The Pokédex said, "**_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill is the evolved form of Kakuna and the final evolution of Weedle. This Pokémon attacks with its three stingers! It is a Bug- and Poison-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 13._**"

After scanning the Beedrill, Rojo released his Charmander. Charmander let out a cry of excitement and got ready to battle.

The Poison Bee Pokémon zoomed towards Charmander and hit it with a Fury Attack. Charmander felt the pain and waited for its trainer's command. "Use Ember now!" Rojo laughed.

Charmander hopped into the air and unleashed a barrage of small flames. Beedrill had felt the burn and suddenly cried in pain. It had been hit hard by the flaming attack.

Beedrill then put its stingers out and unleashed a barrage of sharp, poisonous darts that zoomed towards Charmander, injuring it more. Charmander could barely stand up but attacked Beedrill with a Scratch attack. It didn't want to give up.

Beedrill easily avoided Charmander's Scratch and countered with another Fury Attack. It had the advantage since it could fly high and avoid most of Charmander's attack.

"Charmander, if you want to give up... you can! I will NOT be mad!" Rojo pleaded his Starter Pokémon but it was no use. Charmander kept attacking Beedrill with continuous Embers, much to its trainer's pleasure.

Meanwhile, Hitmonlee had gotten up and was limping towards Rojo's position. It knew that Rojo had needed his help and had started to respect its trainer. It would be at the scene of battle in a matter of minutes.

Charmander whined and cried in pain as Beedrill sank its poisonous stingers into it with another, stronger Fury Attack. "EMBER!" Rojo cried.

Charmander hit Beedrill with a small flame but it didn't even faze the Poison Bee Pokémon. That was the best Charmander had right now and it was almost done for.

Suddenly, Beedrill was knocked away by a powerful kick to the face. "MONLEE!" Hitmonlee laughed as the poison inflicted him pain. It was limping and looked purpler than it did earlier.

"Hitmonlee! You can still fight even though you're poisoned... thank you!" Rojo told his Pokémon. Beedrill then recovered and pointed both of its stingers at the Pokémon.

Beedrill unleashed a quick Poison Sting on Hitmonlee and Charmander, but just as the attack was about to hit Rojo hopped in front of his Pokémon and was hit by all the darts.

He whined in pain, but luckily he hadn't been poisoned. Hitmonlee and Charmander saw what their trainer had done for them and prepared to attack. Hitmonlee was shocked and now he really thought of Rojo as a friend and trainer.

Charmander attacked with a barrage of scratches and flames. Hitmonlee hit the Beedrill with tons of kicks. Beedrill couldn't endure all of the hits and passed out, fainted.

"I'll catch you now!" Rojo laughed as he got out a Pokéball. He yanked it at the Poison Bee Pokémon. The red Pokéball squirmed until it snapped close. Rojo had just succeeded in catching a Beedrill.

Hitmonlee whined as its poisoning became worse by the second. Out of nowhere, Bug Catcher David appeared in front of Rojo. He held a brown bag and then yanked it at Rojo.

The bag contained Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and other different Berries. "They're for you to keep... my treat! But my Beedrill and Metapod are out of energy so I can't battle right now... you know what to call if you want to battle!" David smiled before walking away.

Rojo smiled as he got out a Pecha Berry. He gave it to Hitmonlee and told him to eat it. The Kicking Pokémon ate the berry slowly and it started getting better. "MONLEE!" Hitmonlee laughed as it got back on its feet.

Next Rojo released his Beedrill and gave all three of his Pokémon an Oran Berry so they could heal up. "Okay, it's getting late so we'll camp out and head for Pewter City bright and early! I think the 3 of you have deserved a night out of your Pokéballs!" Rojo told his Pokémon with a yawn as he got into a sleeping bag.

* * *

**YEP! Weedle returned and Hitmonlee now trusts Rojo. Stay tune and I only have 1 OC character, who I will introduce in the next chapter! That character is Rodrigo, who was created by my pal on here... A-arbor! SO STAY TUNE... AND MORE OC characters!**

* * *

**On the Next Chapter: Rojo challenges Brock but loses horribly and he decides to train on Mt. Moon.**


	6. Brock, Mount Moon, and Rodrigo

Ch. 6: Brock, Mount Moon, and Rodrigo 

Previously: Rojo seeks out Pecha Berries to cure Hitmonlee but runs into trouble... during which he catches a Beedrill. Hitmonlee is then healed and starts befriending Rojo.

* * *

**Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

(Male) Charmander (Level 10): Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

(Male) Hitmonlee (Level 14): Revenge, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick

(Female) Beedrill (Level 13): Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Fury Attack, Focus Energy

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

Rojo awoke to a calm, peaceful day. His Pokémon were still fast asleep, but he decided to wake them up so they could be ready.

Beedrill, Charmander, and Hitmonlee quickly got up and laughed, before Rojo returned them to their Pokéballs. Rojo then got out his map of Kanto and searched how long it would take for him to get to Pewter City.

"So, it'll only take about 10 more minutes until I'm at Pewter City! It's about time I get to battle Brock, the so called King of Rock Pokémon." Rojo smiled as he ran towards Pewter City in a hurry.

Around 10 minutes later Rojo exited the forest. He had made it through Viridian Forest safely and had bonded with his Pokémon along the way. He walked into the small city of Pewter.

Rojo first walked into the Pokémon Center. "Hi, Nurse Joy! Can you restore these Pokémon for me...we just came from Viridian Forest and now I'm about to challenge Brock!" He told the woman at the desk.

Nurse Joy took the Pokéballs and put them on her machine. "If you're trying to challenge Brock you must hurry! He's getting ready to go on his monthly training trip on Mount Moon!" Nurse Joy explained to Rojo.

Rojo grabbed his Pokéballs and started running to the Pokémon Gym next door. When he arrived he saw a tall boy with spiky brown hair. He wore a green and orange suit and laughed as he saw Rojo.

"So, I see you have come to challenge my gym! I'm sorry but you're too late!" Brock laughed as he started to walk from his platform. "PLEASE! My father is counting on me defeating you and he won't be glad if it takes me a month to conquer ONE gym!" Rojo pleaded.

"Oh, I see your father in you now! Are you the son of Champion Red? YOU ARE! Okay, I'll battle you... but I won't go easy on you!" Brock smirked as he recognized Rojo. He could see Red's eyes and determination in Rojo.

Rojo laughed as he got out his Pokéball, his first Pokémon was going to be Charmander.

"Hmph, we'll each use 2 Pokémon. I'm using my Geodude and Onix!" Brock told Rojo as he summoned his first Pokémon, the Rock Snake Pokémon.

"Charmander, fight hard!" Rojo said as he released his first Pokémon. Charmander faced Onix and gulped. It didn't know how it would defeat such a huge Pokémon.

"I'll start, Onix use Rock Throw!" Brock commanded his Pokémon. Onix slammed its tail on the ground and rocks fell from the ceiling onto Charmander, hurting it badly.

"Charmander, use Scratch." Rojo exclaimed. Charmander ran up to Onix and attacked with a swipe of its claw... which didn't really affect the Rock Snake Pokémon.

"Now, use Tackle!" Brock said to his Onix. Onix dashed onto Charmander and smashed it into the wall, defeating it. "Whoa, I barely fazed Onix... this is gonna be tough!" Rojo sighed as he returned his Charmander.

He then summoned his net Pokémon, which happened to be Beedrill. Beedrill knew that it would have to defeat both of Brock's Pokémon to win this Gym Battle.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting!" Rojo said. Beedrill pointed its stingers at Onix and unleashed the attack. Beedrill's Poison Sting pushed Onix back and inflicted some damage. "Now, use Bind!"

Onix wrapped around Beedrill and squeezed with all of its strength. The Poison Bee Pokémon was getting distinguished of its energy by the minute and cried and whined.

After a while Onix let go off Beedrill, but the Poison Bee Pokémon wasn't able to continue! Rojo had lost badly to Brock and his strong Onix.

"Hmph, you're weak! You are a disgrace to Red. You're nothing compared to the trainer with the Wartortle and Spearow who came here earlier!" Brock mocked as he returned Onix.

"I want a rematch... but first where can I train?" Rojo asked Brock. Brock thought for a while and then said, "Yes, you can train on Mount Moon. As for your rematch... I'll give you till tomorrow at noon!" The Gym Leader smiled as he walked out of the gym, probably to the Pokémon Center.

Rojo smirked as he ran out of the gym and into the Pokémon Center next door. He quickly healed up his Pokémon before heading right of Pewter City.

After a while of walking Rojo arrived at the entrance to a cave. "I bet this is Mount Moon!" He smiled as he walked into the cave.

Rojo saw may Zubat, Sandshrew, and Geodude. After astonishing the wild Pokémon, Rojo turned to see his two friends, Azul and Leaf.

"So, you are here too? I guess that means you defeated the Pewter Gym...or am I the only one who has defeated Brock?" Azul asked Rojo with a slight smirk on his face. "Well, Brock told me to come here and train... then to face him." Rojo answered, much to Azul's amusement.

Suddenly a boy with longish black hair showed up. He had dark, chocolate eyes. He was kinda short, skinny, and had a tan. He looked around 14 maybe 15 years old.

"Hmph, little kid you're getting too excited! I defeated both of Brock's Pokémon with only my Clefairy!" The boy smiled as he walked towards the three trainers.

"Whoever you are, you're not stronger than me! My father is Blue... former Champion of the Indigo Plateau!" Azul said as he got out his Pokéball.

"How about a quick battle then? My Clefairy versus your Pokémon! The name is Rodrigo by the way." Rodrigo said as he released the Fairy Pokémon.

"Okay, Wartortle I choose you!" Azul smiled as he released his Pokémon. "Whoa, what Pokémon is that?" Rojo said to himself as he scanned the Wartortle.

The Pokédex said, "**_Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. Wartortle is the evolved form of Squirtle. It is said to live for almost ten thousand years. A symbol of its longevity would be the furry tail it sports. It is a Water-type. This Pokémon is currently level 16._**"

"Whoa, I see your Squirtle evolved!" Rojo laughed as he sat down and started watching the battle.

"Your Wartortle is no match for my Clefairy. But I'll start... Clefairy use Pound!" Rodrigo said. Clefairy hit Wartortle with its hand and smashed it into a rock.

"Wartortle use Tail Whip!" Azul commanded his Starter Pokémon but Rodrigo was smirking. As soon as Wartortle was done with Tail Whip Rodrigo let out another command. "Encore!"

Clefairy shot a white ball at Clefairy, but instead of hurting it the attack did nothing. Rodrigo smirked but Azul yawned. "What the hell was that suppose to do? Wartortle use Water Gun!" He said.

Instead of using Water Gun, Wartortle used Tail Whip again. It seemed like it wasn't listening to Azul. "Fool, Encore makes it so that the target can only use the last move it used for a while!" Rodrigo explained.

"Now, Clefairy finish that Wartortle with DoubleSlap." Rodrigo smirked. Clefairy slapped Wartortle hard and knocked it out... much to Azul's shock.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon and then Rodrigo said, "We'll be seeing each other real soon! I feel like beating one of you next time... let's just hope I'm not drunk though!" He then laughed before walking out of Mount Moon.

"I'm heading deeper into Mount Moon... I need to train more!" Azul sighed as he walked deeper into the cave. "Well, I'm going to challenge Brock, until next time." Leaf smiled.

Rojo just started battling any wild Pokémon he could find before heading out after leveling up quite a bit. His Charmander had leveled up to level 16 and evolved into a fiery Charmeleon. Hitmonlee was level 17 and learned Brick Break to replace Revenge, and Beedrill leveled up to level 16 and learned Twineedle to replace Bug Bite.

"Time to head back to the gym... It's probably opened for another hour or so." Rojo said as he ran towards the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

**So, Rojo trained hard and that's his team... that's what level most of my Pokémon were before Brock but maybe a little higher. Stay tuned for more... special thanks to A-arbor for the OC character!**

* * *

**On the next chapter: Rojo has a fierce rematch with Brock. Will he conquer Brock with his stronger Pokémon?**


	7. A Rocky Rematch!

Ch. 7: A Rocky Rematch!

Previously: Rojo loses to Brock and heads to Mount Moon to train. There he meets Rodrigo and levels up quickly.

* * *

**Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

(Male) Charmeleon (Level 16): Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage

(Male) Hitmonlee (Level 17): Brick Break, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick

(Female) Beedrill (Level 16): Poison Sting, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Focus Energy

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

Rojo walked into the front door of the Gym Center. The lights were still on and standing on top of the platform was the Gym Leader, Brock.

"Son of Red, I've been expecting you! You seem to have gotten stronger. Let's begin but now... we can use up to 3 Pokémon!" The Gym Leader smirked as he got out a Pokéball. His first Pokémon was the Rock Pokémon, Geodude.

"Okay, Beedrill... I choose you!" Rojo said as he released the Poison Bee Pokémon. Before the battle started Rojo scanned the Geodude. The Pokédex said, "**_Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude slam into one another to show how strong they are. It is a Rock- and Ground-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 13._**"

"You're using the same, pathetic Beedrill from before!? Geodude use Rock Polish to increase your speed." Brock commanded his Pokémon.

Geodude used Rock Polish and got faster than it normally was. This was all part of Brock's strategy.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!" Rojo said. Beedrill dashed towards Geodude and hit it with its sharp stingers. Geodude felt the pain and rolled by Brock.

"Don't give up, use Rock Throw!" Brock announced. "GEO!" His Geodude nodded as it bounced into the air before landing on the ground hard, making rocks from the ceiling fall on Beedrill, severely injuring it.

"NO! Beedrill, use Fury Attack followed by Poison Sting," Rojo screamed. Beedrill tried coming towards Geodude but Brock had another idea in his mind.

"Use Dig now!" He smiled as Geodude burrowed underground, only to pop up in front of the Poison Bee Pokémon and slam its fist into it.

"Man, use Focus Energy to get pumped and then Poison Sting," Rojo said. Beedrill got pumped and unleashed a Poison Sting attack on Geodude. Now both Pokémon were close to breaking down.

"Let me finish Round One, Geodude... use Selfdestruct!" Brock said as his Geodude grabbed Beedrill tight.

Geodude glowed as sparks flew around it. A piercing sound echoed throughout the gym as smoke covered the place. When the smoke cleared, Beedrill and Geodude both laid on the battlefield, unable to continue.

"Good job Geodude! Return and take a well deserved rest." Brock calmly laughed as he returned his first Pokémon.

"Man... tricky move there! But Beedrill return and Charmeleon come out!" Rojo said as he returned the Poison Bee Pokémon, only to release Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon.

"Well, I see your Charmander has evolved... but they still won't be enough for my Onix!" Brock said as he released the Rock Snake Pokémon.

Onix faced Charmeleon, and Charmeleon glared at Onix. Now was the time to show how much Rojo and his Pokémon had strengthened. Both Pokémon were ready to battle for their trainers.

"Charmeleon start things out with Ember!" Rojo stated. Charmeleon unleashed a flame towards Onix but the towering Rock Snake Pokémon didn't move. The attack hit it dead on but when the dust cleared, Onix was unfazed.

"Your phony Fire-Type Moves won't be that effective against my powerful, Rock- and Ground-Type Pokémon! You should give up." Brock told Rojo.

"He's right... so in that case, Charmeleon use your new move... what was it... oh yes, Dragon Rage!" Rojo commanded his Starter Pokémon.

Charmeleon growled as its stomach changed to a bluish color, which meant that the Dragon Rage attack was building inside the Flame Pokémon.

Soon after that, Charmeleon roared as a powerful blue flame, shaped like a ferocious dragon, unleashed from within it soared towards Onix. "Quickly, use Dig to avoid it!" Brock pleaded his Pokémon.

Onix burrowed underground to avoid the powerful attack and moved around underground. "Where is it?" Rojo asked himself as the ground underneath Charmeleon quivered. "MOVE!" Rojo yelled, but it was too late.

Onix burst from the ground and rammed headfirst into Charmeleon. The Flame Pokémon was hit around 50 feet into the air and came towering down on the rock hard floor.

Charmeleon cried but then heard its trainer yelling. "Charmeleon, come here for I can give you a Potion!" Rojo said as he sprayed his Pokémon with a Potion.

Charmeleon had been partially restored and got up. It was know ready to continue battling. "Onix, use Rock Throw... then Bind!" Brock announced.

Onix slammed its tail on the ground and rocks fell from the ceiling, distracting Charmeleon. Onix took the opportunity to wrap around Charmeleon and squeeze the life out of it.

"NO! Charmeleon use your Dragon Rage, it's powerful from close range!" Rojo told his Pokémon. Charmeleon hit Onix with a powerful attack that pushed it back, and also severely damaged it.

"Hmph, Onix return for now!" Brock said as he returned his Pokémon. Onix went back into its Pokéball and Brock revealed his last Pokémon as another Geodude.

"I'll end Round Two also... Geodude use Selfdestruct!" Brock said with a wiggle of his hand. This Geodude did the same thing as the other did and exploded with more power, taking Charmeleon down with it. "I'm sorry for my tricks, but that Charmeleon could've been a problem for Onix." Brock said as he returned his Geodude and released his Onix once again.

"Man, Hitmonlee come and help me!" Rojo said as he summoned his last Pokémon. Hitmonlee smirked and nodded at its trainer before getting in a fighting position.

"Hitmonlee, use Brick Break!" Rojo said as he commanded Hitmonlee to use its new move. Hitmonlee strengthened its leg and suddenly swung it towards Onix, inflicting some pain on the Rock-Type.

"Onix, use our ultimate attack... Double-Edge!" Brock commanded. Onix came dashing towards Hitmonlee and smashed into it, sending it flying.

Luckily Hitmonlee landed on its legs and got ready to attack. "Onix is weakened from its battle with Charmeleon... so we should be able to defeat it. And also thanks to the recoil damage that Double-Edge gives back to the user. So use Jump Kick!" Rojo said.

Hitmonlee hit Onix with a Jump Kick and the Rock Snake Pokémon felt the pain. "Man, Onix use Double-Edge once again!" Brock angrily announced. "Double Kick!"

Both of the Pokémon came at each other and collided with their attacks. Hitmonlee stood up, with only minor injuries, but Onix laid fainted on the floor.

Brock was shocked, just earlier Rojo wasn't able to even faze Onix and now he had been defeated by Rojo and his stronger Pokemon.

"Rojo, is it? I present you with the Boulder Badge and this TM I like! It contains Rock Tomb... a Rock-Type move so use it on your Pokémon... if you want to. And also... I see one day you will be stronger than ever your father!" Brock said as he gave Rojo a small badge and a Disk before packing up, probably to go on his training trip.

Rojo put the badge in the badge case and the TM in his TM Case. He thanked Brock and walked over to the Pokémon Center to call his father.

"Hey dad!" Rojo laughed as he called his father in the Pokémon Center. His father's face appeared on the screen by the phone and they talked for a while.

"So, you won against Brock and gained Hitmonlee's trust!" Red smiled as Rojo showed Red his badge. "Rojo, your Pokémon are done healing!" Nurse Joy said as Rojo hung up and got his Pokéballs back.

"Next stop, Cerulean City!" Rojo yawned as he fell asleep in his rented room, minutes later.

* * *

**YES! He has finally done it! Rojo beat Brock! Which Pokémon should Rojo catch now? YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

** On the Next Chapter: Rojo heads through Route 3 and faces tons of trainers along the way.**


	8. Trainer Frenzy!

Ch. 8: Trainer Frenzy!

**Previously: Rojo challenges and beats Brock!**

* * *

** Rojo's Pokémon**

In Party:

(Male) Charmeleon (Level 16): Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage

(Male) Hitmonlee (Level 17): Brick Break, Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick

(Female) Beedrill (Level 16): Poison Sting, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Focus Energy

At Oak's:

N/A

* * *

The next morning Rojo awoke and quickly ran to the Pokémart next door. He had a long journey ahead of him before getting to Cerulean City.

"Um, can I get 3 Pokéballs, 6 Potions, 1 Antidote, 1 Paralyz Heal, a Burn Heal, an Awakening, 2 Repels, and an Escape Rope?" Rojo asked the clerk as he grabbed a ton of items. "Okay sure, that'll be 4450 Pokédollars!" The clerk said as he added the items prices together.

Rojo gave the clerk the right amount of money and put all of his new items into his bag. After thanking the clerk he walked out of the Pokémart and onto Route 3.

"Whoa, last time I was here there wasn't that many trainers on here!" Rojo said to himself as he saw tons of trainers battling on the field that was Route 3.

As soon as Rojo walked onto the field a trainer saw him. The trainer was a girl with bright, blond hair and green eyes. She walked up to Rojo with two Pokéballs in her hands. "My name is Sarah... and I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" She said as she summoned the Tiny Bird Pokémon, Pidgey.

"What Pokémon is that?" Rojo asked Sarah as he scanned the Pidgey with his Pokédex. The Pokédex read, "**_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey is a flyer, not a fighter. But it will defend itself with ferocity when attacked. It is a Normal- and Flying-Type. This Pokémon is currently level 9._**"

"A Flying-Type huh? Charmeleon, I choose you!" Rojo screamed into the sky as his Charmeleon appeared on the field.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack... then Gust!" Sarah told her Pokémon. Pidgey put some sand in its claws and unleashed it in Charmeleon. It then unleashed a small gust of wind that pushed Charmeleon back. The Flame Pokémon's accuracy decreased since sand was in its eyes.

"We can play that game too! Charmeleon use Smokescreen," Rojo said to his Pokémon. Charmeleon unleashed a cloud of smoke that covered the whole battlefield.

Rojo couldn't see but he knew his Charmeleon could, so he commanded, "Now, use Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon unleashed the bluish flame onto Pidgey and knocked it away. When the smoke cloud finally cleared Pidgey was on the ground, out of energy.

"GRR! You won't beat my second Pokémon! Pidgeotto... avenge the fallen!" Sarah yelled as her temper rose. When her Pidgey was back in its Pokéball, a mighty Pidgeotto welcomed Charmeleon.

"Whoa! Charmeleon... return. Beedrill, come and fight!" Rojo stated as he returned Charmeleon, only for Beedrill to come out of its Pokéball. Beedrill and Pidgeotto faced one another as they flew into the sky.

"Pidgeotto, Use Twister!" Sarah cried. Pidgeotto started flying around Beedrill at a high speed until Beedrill was stuck in a vortex. Beedrill was hurt in the Twister and finally broke out.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle to hit 'em hard, then follow up with Fury Attack" Rojo laughed. Beedrill flew towards Pidgeotto and stabbed it furiously. It then unleashed a fury and attacks on the Bird Pokémon. When Beedrill was done, Pidgeotto fell to the ground, defeated.

Sarah had been defeated by Rojo and his Pokémon. She gave Rojo 214 Pokédollars as a prize before she returned her Pokémon and sat down.

Rojo continued up the Route before being stopped by another trainer. This trainer had on some khaki shorts, a tank top, and had his hat on backwards. He smirked as he summoned an Ekans.

"You wanna battle too? OKAY, Hitmonlee!" Rojo laughed. The Kicking Pokémon exited its Pokéball and got into its battle stance. Ekans hissed at Hitmonlee and awaited its trainer's commands.

The Youngster started the battle quickly with a quick command. "Glare now!" He growled to his Ekans. The Snake Pokémon glared at Hitmonlee and suddenly Hitmonlee was paralyzed.

"That won't stop us...I have a Paralyz Heal!"Rojo laughed as he sprayed his Hitmonlee with the medicine, healing its paralysis. "Now use your Jump Kick attack!"

Hitmonlee hit Ekans with a quick kick and then smirked. Ekans wasn't done though and leered at Hitmonlee. "Good, keep using Leer," The youngster smirked.

Ekans continued to leer at Hitmonlee until its defense fell. "Now Poison Sting!" The Youngster said. Ekans unleashed a barrage of poisonous spikes towards Hitmonlee, hitting it hard.

"Hitmonlee... attack with Brick Break!" Rojo said as Hitmonlee strengthened its leg power and hit Ekans hard, sending it flying. When Ekans landed on the ground, it was knocked out.

"Whoa, you're pretty strong! Here's 176 Pokédollars... register me in your PokéGear... the name's Jonathon!" The boy smiled as he gave Rojo his prize money and registered himself in Rojo's PokéGear.

When Rojo was walking away from the battle scene his PokéGear rang. He answered it and it was revealed to be his father. "Hey sport! I have a surprise for you! Meet me at the entrance to Mount Moon... and hurry!" Red laughed to his son.

Rojo was excited and started running towards Mount Moon. Along the way he battled around 5 more trainers. Most were weak but one had a powerful Nidorino, Beedrill, and Mankey.

When Rojo walked towards Mount Moon he saw his father waving into the air. The young boy ran to his father with all of his speed. Red laughed as he rustled through his son's hair.

"Dad, what's the surprise?" Rojo asked his father continuously. Red smirked and reached into his bag and got out a case with an egg in it.

"Well, yesterday I bred Pika and got this egg! I think you should have it." Red laughed as he handed his son the bright yellow and black egg.

"Whoa, so when this hatches I'll have my own Pikachu!" Rojo asked excitedly. "YEAH!" Red laughed as he hugged his son, he then flew away on his Aerodactyl. Rojo smiled as he held the egg and stared at it happily. He had always wanted a Pikachu and now he would be getting one.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was short is my opinion, because 1) I had to think of what to do in it. 2) Someone in the comment said that it would be nice if Rojo got a Pikachu! 3) This chapter was rushed kinda.**

* * *

**On the next chapter: Rojo fully explores Mount Moon and runs into Leaf, his friend.**


End file.
